


Time vs. Dylan

by orphan_account



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician)
Genre: Also there's some translated lyrics from hungarian Bob Dylan, And it's only like two sentences, As you don't know the song, At 8 in the evening, Because sleeping in the night is for losers, But now i don't like it, But you won't notice it, Cseh Tamás, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I liked this when i wrote it, I mean what i put in here, I woke up with this, anyway, enjoi, so i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't do drugs, kids.





	Time vs. Dylan

– Bob! 

 

– Bob!

 

– Bob!

What was it? What was this? Who was this voice, calling for him? Wait, was it even calling for him? He isn't the only one named Bob in the world, y'know.

 

– Bob! Bob Dylan! Wake up, it's Time!

 

What? Time to what?

 

– Mmhmwha?

 

And now, who was this mumbling? It sounded a little like him. Could it be him?

 

– Look, he's coming around!

 

– Really? Oh, thank God almighty.

 

Now, that was something different. By something, i mean a voice. This was a different voice.

 

He was thirsty. Wait, there's an easy solution for that one.

 

– Aqua! – he croaked.

 

– Wait, wait, he said something! Say it again, Bob! Bob, can you hear us?

 

– Aqua! Aqua!

 

– What? What does he want?

 

– Aqua!

 

– I don't know.

 

– Aqua!?

 

– We can't understand!

 

– Aqua?!

 

– Look, Bob, we'd love to help, but we don't know how! Speak a little clearer!

 

– Aqua...

 

– Oh, now he's quitened down. Look what you did. At least he was speaking.

 

Why did this voice sound disappointed?

 

– Let's try again.

 

– Bob!

 

– You should bring him water. He looks thirsty.

 

– He looks stoned. Probably he is.

 

– Yeah. How long has he been like this?

 

– Twelve, fourteen hours. Not sure. Between this, somewhere.

 

What's a "tvelv"? "Four teen" he understood, but he didn't know what they did with the hours.

 

Hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours.

 

Crap, he was so thirsty.

 

Someone, please save him.

 

How long has he been like this?

 

– Okay, give him the water. He's really dehydrated, you see.

 

– I do. Look, Bob, you'll feel better in a second. This is water.

 

What's a second?

 

He felt his clothes get wet. The water ran down his face, collecting in the crook of his neck. 

 

A second must be very long in time, it seems, as he didn't felt better one bit.

 

What kind of rain is this?

This is serious rain.

 

It's a hard rain that's a-fallin', you see.

 

– Bob? You wanted this? You wanted this! This is better, yeah?

 

The rain washes down his clothes. 

He's soaked.

 

– Is this better, Bob?

 

– You wanted this!

 

He wanted to yell, he wanted to be free, to say everything he wanted, but he couldn't. No one was free.

 

– You wanted this! You, you wanted this, Bob!

 

– No – he said. – No.

 

– Yes.

 

– No.

 

– Yes.

 

– No.

 

– Ye- hey!

 

– Don't argue with him.

 

– Why not?

 

– Do you even remember what the argument was about?

 

To be honest, he didn't remember. It was so far away now.

 

The voice must have said something, but he missed it. Oh, he missed it, ey.

 

– I think this is the most we could do for him.

 

– Yeah. Let's go.

 

Yeah. Let you go.

 

– Do you think he'll be fine?

 

– He's so clumsy, he couldn't catch a cold. With time, he'll be fine.

 

Hey!

 

Again, this Time. Who was it? He didn't like them. He supposed he should like them, but he didn't.

 

– Bye, Bob!

 

– Yeah, see you. Look out for yourself, and you'll be fine in no time.

 

Oh, so that's what he should do if he doesn't wanna get involved with Time!

 

But he couldn't.

 

He was stoned.


End file.
